Unfaithful
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: Zelda is cheating on Link! And the worst part is, Link knows. Zelda really wants Gannon. How is Link taking this? How is Zelda taking Link’s pain?


I don't own Legend of Zelda. I also don't own 'Unfaithful' By: Rihanna.

A/N: Me plus depression equals Anti Link/Zelda romance.

Unfaithful

Summery: Zelda is cheating on Link?! And the worst part is, Link knows. Zelda really wants Gannon. How is Link taking this? How is Zelda taking Link's pain?

I don't know what to do. I don't know how it all happened. It's been a while since Link rescued me from Gannon's castle. But when I was taken, I realized that it wasn't Link I wanted. It was Gannon. Link hugs me, I push him away. He brings me stuff; I pretend to enjoy them and his company.

Link kisses me, I don't return it. He cries, I can't comfort him. He knows what I do. I get ready at dusk, nothing is the same anymore.

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_'Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

Link really is a sweat guy. He has a warming trust. I hate hurting him. But there's nothing I can do. I don't like him like that. I don't want him that way. The pain he has, is giving to me. I watch as Link is slowly and sadly, hurting.

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_'Cause I'm gone again_

_To him I just can't be true_

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

I sneak out every night to see Gannon. Gannon was really killed, just his illusion was. Before I leave, I see Link star at me out the bedroom window. When I walk away, I can hear his faint sobs. His cries are like the screams of death to me. They're too painful. I run away from their sounds.

As I run, it starts to rain. As I near the castle each night, Gannon waits there with a jacket in hand and his magic protects him from the skies tears. It's as if the whole world is crying.

_I can see him dieing_

_I don't want to do this anymore_

_I don't want to be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't want to hurt him anymore_

_I don't want to take away his life_

_I don't want to be_

_A murderer_

As I return from the castle, Link is sitting at the table, his tears fall in the bowl of the soup he made himself. He knows what I do, and he is sad that he can't do anything about it.

Losing his friend Navi was hard enough on him, but I just make it worse. I can see his hate for Gannon in his eyes, but Link covers it with sadness and depression. He can't take much more of what I am doing. I can't bring it to myself to break up with him. It would hurt his heart. Even though I know that I'm hurting it more.

_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another day_

_A kiss upon my cheek_

_And he reluctantly_

_Asks if I'm going to be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girl_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

I put my hair in a bun. Link walks behind me and kisses both my cheeks. "Will you be back soon?" He asks me in a fake cheery voise. I know I should tell him the truth but the only word that would come out of my mouth would be "Yes." He knows that it was a lie.

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

_'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I'm happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dieing_

_I don't want to do this anymore_

_I don't want to be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't want to hurt him anymore_

I walk out of the house. My face was not one of proud. Nor was it of joy or depression. It was one of pain and hate. I hated myself for this. And I was sad for Link. The poor guy doesn't deserve it. None of it was his fault. It was mine.

_I don't want to take away his life_

_I don't want to be_

_A murderer_

_Our love_

_His trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't want to do this anymore_

_Anymore_

I had often had tempts to end poor Link's life, But it would hurt more. I had a too big of heart to kill. It hurts to be doing this to Link. "Just leave him so he wouldn't have to suffer." My sister would say. I knew she was right. But I couldn't. I can't. I couldn't.

Why must we stay in a world of hate. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to solve this problem. I went home one night, A note on the table. It was Link. He had finally had it and left to live with Ruto. Atleast he wouldn't keep on suffering.

I wrote a note to him, telling him about how happy I was for him and how his heart was somewhat at ease. I never saw Link again but we do send letters from time to time. I still wonder if I was right in allowing him to go or not.

Here are the last words I wrote on a letter. 'Sorry I was so unfaithful'. I never heard from him again after that. He probably hated me and he had every right too.

_I don't want to do this anymore_

_I don't want to be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_And I don't want to hurt him anymore_

_I don't want to take away his life_

_I don't want to be_

_A murderer_

_A murderer_

_No, no, no_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_


End file.
